Biology Club
by froggiegreen963
Summary: Koyama Natsuhiko is being disrespected and tells the other four of the big five. Asano Gakushū knew this couldn’t stand so they had to shut it down.
1. Japanese Names are Confusing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**AN/ *Kagaku according to google translate means science and the suffix -dono means lord. ****The nickname means Science Lord or Lord of Science.**

That girl is staring again. Cupid Aki stares at Natsuhiko Koyama regularly. Mostly in Biology Club though. She doesn't share regular class with him as she is in B class and he is in A class.

This unnerves Natsuhiko as he doesn't know anything about her. He knows everyone. Not personally but what their name is, academic standing, and what they look like. He only knows one of those three. Well he also knows she isn't very good at science. If she could engage in the science talk she would have by know instead of sitting and staring at the walls or her book.

She has never said a word let alone her name. She always seems to be glaring or smirking at something or someone. Her exspression only changes from these two setting when she is reading whatever book she had that day. She always smirks at him though. That is why it sends of chill up his spine when her blue eyes are fixed in him instead of something else. Not even her bangs that go past her eyebrows filter those eyes. She just stares at him like he is a ant meant to be squashed. He sneered at the thought. She is just a underling compared to him though. He is by far superior to her.

Aki just finds Natsuhiko interesting. His hair looks like someone dunked it in chicken grease and his teeth looks like he spends too much time gnawing on a textbook rather then calling a dentist to set a appointment—which he dearly needs.

She can't really talk to anyone. She can never pronounce the words right in Japanese. Her first language is English. She always feels so stupid when she tries to talk that she just doesn't really bother unless they are willing to talk in English. She can understand, thankfully, as she watched plenty of Japanese shows to keep up with the language. There is a lot she wants to say but simply can't do so she holds her tongue.

If someone saw a picture of Koyama they would think he would be unpopular but he seems to be a top dog of this school. She heard people talking about him when she first got here. It was some upperclassmen talking about some big shot from junior higher not high schooler coming to biology club.

Aki got there early so she heard the majority of the conversation. When she saw who the students were talking about finally come in she gave a second glance. She couldn't see this kid as being worthy of talking about. He came in like the cock of the walk.

His head was tilted back and looked his nose down on people. He always was shouting about something. He was a big mouth. Which was kind of fitting as one could most likely fit a softball in there.

She watched without any embarrassment at her staring. He was entertaining seeing him lecture the older students with his big hand gestures and loud voice.

One afternoon she was just watching Koyama explaining the topic at hand to someone who was sitting down while he was standing in front of them. He motioned real wide with his hand and he caught her eyes. The look she was giving was one similar to the bullies years ago. He over came them and showed he was better. He will do it again. He became silent and stared, not even facing her. He eventually turned because his head was at a uncomfortable angle to see her.

His lips quirked to a distasteful sneer. By then everyone was quiet and watching the face off. He was oozing superiority. He finally was on top after last year, after those years. No one is going to question him like last year. No one will question him period. No one will over throw him once again. He will squash any ideas before they form and become solid in people. She looked like she wanted to squash him which was a giant no no.

Aki never looked away. In Natsuhiko loud voice he asks the question on his mind, "Who do you think you are!?"

Now this is her turn to look her nose down on him with a amused smirk. She simply loves the fact she got under his skin. Without even insulting his ego. Even when she did talk, she found it is so easy to unnerve her peers by simply staring at them right in the eyes.

"Are you stupid or something? You seem like you never understand what is going on," he hissed.

She raised her eyebrows keeping her fixed eyes, tilted head, and raised corner of her lips in place. She didn't say a word to show she wasn't the least bit impressed by him. She was amused by the childish bahevior from a far but didn't want to deal with it up close so she opened her book to her page.

Her book was under the table in her lap so it looked like she was giving her defeat at the stand off by lowering her head in submission.

This was what everyone who was watching thought, including Natsuhiko. He went back into his explanation with even more of his ego dripping into his monologue on biology.

When his back was turned she rolled her eyes once more.

He was riding that high until the next day when he was telling the other four of the big five. (Of course they all went to the same high school, they followed

Asano Gakushū)

"Okay there was this disrespectful girl in Biology Club who didn't understand I was her better. She was staring at me like I was a bug in her eyes. She had the nerve to look me right in the eye. I accused her of not knowing even the simplest science and that got her to bow her head in defeat," gloated Natsuhikk.

Seo Tomoya congratulates, "Good job putting that girl in her place."

Araki Teppei was confused what caused his companions annoyance, "So, Natsuhiko, this random girl was just staring at you not saying a word."

"Yes and so?" he asked.

Sakakibara Ren, who likes to stir the pot, took the chance to say, "Maybe she was just admiring your handsomeness."

They all tried to choke down a laugh at the thought. The four of them knew Koyama looked like a villain from a cartoon with his eyebrows and chin. He didn't though and considered it for a whole minute. Then he remembered the look the accompanying that stare. "Nope, this look in her eyes wasn't similar to the look the female population gives you Sakakibara."

Ren laughed at the thought of girls giving Natsuhiko a similar look. "Well, who was this girl anyway? It would be nice to know who made you loose you composure to."

"I..." he paused, "don't know."

"I thought you would know everyone by now, even the upperclassmen," said Teppei.

Natsuhiko was annoyed and with a bit to might bite, "I **do** know everyone, except her."

"Is she even in our year," asked Tomoya.

"Yes." He saw her walk past their classroom seeing her messy boy hair and said none to quietly, "There, there she is." He stood up and pointed at her.

All four turned their head to see her. Gakushū recognized her, "I know who she is."

"Who?" Asked Natsuhiko.

"She is Cupid Aki. She moved here from America with English as her first language and Japanese as her second. She is smart in B class. She would have made it to A most likely if the tests she took were in English and not Japenese," he explained.

"If she is from America how come more people aren't talking about her," wondered Teppei.

"She doesn't talk at all and she isn't very noticeable. I only know what I do from overhearing my father and the high school principal. I got curious and found her file. She doesn't get in trouble and her teachers liked her," he said.

"Hey, Asono, can you talk to her for me. I want her to understand how small she is compared to us," he said.

"Yes I agree she must understand the order of things."

"If you are really going to do this make sure it is away from other people to not attract to much attention," suggested Teppei.

"I think this is a stupid way to spend your time but if you are going to do this tell everyone but her Biology Club is cancelled. No one talks to her so no one will warn her so she will show up at the usual time," said Ren.

"Brilliant," they all said.

That is what Natsuhiko did too. The word spread easily amount the members but one was left out, Aki.

When Aki showed up to next meeting to find the room empty she didn't think twice about it as she is usually early. She just sat down and opened her book.

It was a good part so she didn't bother looking up to watch people come in.

The five of them made a half arc in front of her desk.

With Gakushū in front and with Ren to his right and Natsuhiko to his left since he wanted to be up close to see him work his magic on her as he is terrifying. The other two stood in the back.

Tomoya hated to talk in English to the natives in ELA. He found out that Japan taken some English words and gave them new meanings and then there was katakana words that got in the way. He understands why she never talks. It was always a low blow to his pride whenever kids laughed at his misuse of his words. Doesn't matter here though. He wasn't the one talking to her was he.

"Cupid," that got her attention. Barely anyone in her class knows her name. It shocked her to find that this kid with the blonde hair did. She didn't show it though she just looked up into his eyes. "Do you know who we are?," his words were slow and planned in English getting the sound right. He gave her a encouraging smile to soften her up. She kept her glare.

She pointed to Natsuhiko, "Duke of Science and that's it. But you look like a king and these are your minions." Her eyes looked over Ren and points at him and continued in English, "But, dude, are you a girl or a boy? I seriously can't tell."

Gakushū likes that she already understood he was a ruler at this place. Tomoya was insulted and amused by this girl, "We are not his minions," in decent English.

Ren wasn't paying attention to that part. He just heard "girl" when talking about him. He thought she was asking if he had a girlfriend. "Did I hear right about her asking if I had a girlfriend? If she did I think it is a little soon. And that is saying something"

Tomoya laughed, "No, she was asking if you were girl or a boy."

"I am a boy," Ren tried to say in English but ended up being scrambled.

Tomoya in English, "How come you think our male friend here is a girl?"

"A couple of my female friends sported the exact same haircut. Also I just can't tell if he was a feminine boy or he was just a masculine girl," pause, "Plus that is so a genderfluid haircut if I ever saw one."

They laughed at their friend realizing how feminine he really does look.

He glared and waited for a answer not trusting his own translating skills. "It's your haircut," they answered, "It's a popular girl haircut from where she is from."

They turn to Teppei for confirmation. He nodded his head.

Natsuhiko was annoyed on how off track they were, "Why are we talking about hair cuts when we should be talking about how we are better than her!"

In English, Gakushū continued, "Good, you get I am the ruler of this school as I am number one. These are not my minions but my friends. They are also superior to you. Natsuhiko said you were being disrespectful to him in Biology Club the other day. Is this true or not?"

She was confused who he was talking about at first not recognizing the name. "Ohhh, you mean *Kagaku-dono. Sorry, I can't help staring if he is shouting and spitting at people all the time. And can you tell him _real_ mature. He was being a true class act the other day." She kept her glare steady and a voice to accompany it.

Tomoya did it for him, "She said you were really mature the other day and a class act."

Gakushū continued, "He has the right to act however he wants as he is a top student at this academy. You are the other hand do not. I don't know if they have this thing in America or not but it is called respect and it is expected of a lesser to act that way to their superior."

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief at this guys adacity and smirked, "Act you say. So if I understand I have to be all polite in person but I can fling as much crap as I please behind your back if I want because I will just be 'acting' polite." She tapped her chin in thought, "and who even are you people and where is the rest of Biology Club, shouldn't they be here by now."

"It was cancelled. We wanted to talk to you. He is Koyama Natsuhiko, leading in science. He is Sakakibara Ren, leading in Japenese. He is Araki Teppei, leading in social studies. He is Seo Tomoya, leading in English. I am Asano Gakushū, leading in math and overall score at this school." He left out Akabane not wanting to ruin the impression he is hoping to leave.

She smirked, "Last time I checked this kid named Akabane Karma was number one and you are was number two. Unless," pause, "the school was wrong and you are a even lower rank. I don't respect liars and people who do try to impress some nobody, Asano, are even lower nor do I respect people who follow others like a loyal dog. I will acknowledge your smarts but not who you are. And I will admit though lying well is a good quality in a leader, to bad you don't. I would have believed you if I didn't think Karma was a funny name and remembered it."

She snapped her book shut to emphasize her next point, "I'm done here, Gakushū, Ren-Chan—sorry, even if I wanted to I couldn't pronounce your family name—,Kagaku-dono, Teppei, and Tomoya, have a nice day."

Aki is from the west. She uses first names and will continue to do so if she doesn't care what the people she is talking to think of her. The other day she was reading up on honorifics and thought Chan would fit him nicely meaning cute and a girl. She can't wait to move back to America—or any country that speaks English.

They all understood what she said as she said it to them insultingly slow. The fact she used their given names shocked them. Next to no one uses their given names. Well Natsuhiko didn't mind as much because he is Lord Science. Even though it is insulting she did acknowledge his scientific abilities.

When Aki was walking down the halls she smiled happy to finally be able to speak her mind. As much as she hates being invisible it is glorious at the same time. No one sees her so no one cares. Everyone knew her at her old school and who she was. Granted she knew them as well. Here she can be who she wants to be without people glancing at her.

Well she could speak her mind if she wanted but they wouldn't understand. It is like cursing at Spanish class kids in America. They have a vague idea what you are saying but don't really understand.

It is kind of the same for her here.

Not being able to understand others and being invisible is like a wall. She is protected from the others and the confusion of people. She was willing to be seen though just annoy some stuck up boys. This is gonna be fun.

"She called me Ren-Chan and told me straight out she wasn't going to use my family name!" Exclaimed Ren, "For the last time I'm not a girl!"

"At least she acknowledged you had a last name at all," remarked Tomoya.

"Maybe she doesn't now about naming here and meant to call us by our family names," suggested Teppei.

"She said—and I quote—'sorry, even if I wanted to I can't pronounce you last name' and she added a honorific to my given name to boot. She knows and did it to vex us," hissed Ren.

Ren and Teppei are usually the calmest of the five. Gakushū hides it well but he always wants to burns people who wrong him. He tucks his revenge away to use at a later time. Natsuhiko and Tomoya feelings are on the surface.

"Well that didn't work like at all," sighed Natsuhiko. "She is going to be a even bigger annoyance now." He couldn't help smiling though from the nickname.

"Stop smiling I know you got the better of the two nicknames," barked Ren, "like she is one to talk. If she wasn't wearing a skirt I would think she was male."

"Wasn't it the Duke of Science at first then it was Kakagu-dono. How many nicknames does this girl have for you?" Said Tomoya.

"What can we do about her. We can't her attitude spread to the rest of the student body," said Teppei.

"We do nothing," exclaimed Gakushū, "she is on a isolated island compared to her social status. The disease that is her attitude won't spread to the mainlands."

"Can we still do something as revenge for calling us by our names and calling me a girl," asked Ren.

"Fine but we must study her and find what will be most effective. That will be your job, Koyama."

Ren was happy and couldn't wait until their mastminded leader came up with a devious plan.

They all couldn't wait for that plan when they heard this shouted at them in the halls in Japenese, like she practiced it to make sure it was perfect for this moment, "Hello Big Five—King Strawberry, Seaweed Head, Kawaii Boy, Pinocchio, and Greaser—have a fantastic day." (Guess who got what nickname)

Aki was right by the girls bathroom waiting for them to pass. As soon as she said her piece she slipped in and hid in a stall. She did her hair into measley braids and wore some makeup that day. She had on fake glasses and a obnoxious shirt over her uniform. She deemed she look different enough that no one would know it was her.

She got out of her wanna be disguise to get back into her normal look.

She smiled genuinely into the mirror from her heart beating from the adrenaline from putting herself on the spot like that. She missed smiling. She did it often with her old friends. She just hasn't found many reasons to smile here so far as she tends to be frustrated about something or another.

She camped out for another minute or two calming her beating heart. This kind of things have her a thrill.

Akabane Karma was laughing his butt off. He walked right up to Gakushū, "King Strawberry, Greaser, Seaweed Head, hahaha, I'm dying here. Who came up with this? Do you know them?"

He growled, "Sadly, yes."

"Who are they, I want to applaud their nerve for doing something oh so daring?"

Natsuhiko opened his big mouth, "Good luck Cupid Aki doesn't understand Japenese at all. She just stares at you not even bothering to respond unless you talk to her in English."

"She is a foreign student from America so she can't understand the language as well as the next person. Good luck finding her as nearly no one knows who she is at this school," said Tomoya.

Karma nodded his head and in perfect English, "Thanks for the warning."

The rest of the day Aki tried to keep in her chuckles. Their faces were hilarious and ones of pure disgust and all during lunch she overheard people wondering who could have done something like that.

She wanted to thank Kagaku-dono for having his friends talk to her. She didn't want to do it in spoken Japanese but still somewhat in person. She will write a note in Japanese as it would be good practice for her.

She would give it the next club meeting which is tomorrow.

When she walks up to Natsuhiko without her glare but a smile he is surprised. She still makes eye contact but it isn't as piercing as it once was. She hands him a letter marked by Kagaku-dono. He puts it in his pocket planning to read it later when there is less people.

When he got home he read the letter to himself.

_Kagaku-dono, _

_ I should have asked this awhile ago but do you mind if I call you that. I think it is fitting as you are the head of Biology Club. I have been calling you that before I even knew your name. I always stared at you because of your passion for the subject not because I thought you were below me. I'm in there for the extra practice._

_ Thanks for introducing me to your friends. They are fun and smart. Sorry for being rude to you guys. It has just been frustrating being here and I let out some steam. It was nice talking to someone outside my family. _

_ Sorry for the nicknames I gave your friends and you the other day. But after that I smiled the biggest I ever thought I smiled. _

_ Now, I know this is annoying, but can you do me a favor and give Ren the other note in the envelope. I am sincerely sorry for questioning his manhood. _

-_Aki_

_P.S. If I ever talk to the your friends again(which is unlikely) I **will **call them by their first names as I am from the west and we use first names _

The next day Natsuhiko showed the letter to the other four and gave Ren his special one.

It was just a whole paragraph praising his good looks and manly qualities. He was quite happy with it saying he might use some of the words she used to describe him in his next poem.

Tomoya forgave her instantly even though he didn't voice this. The other two weren't convinced.

Natsuhiko was though. She no longer just smirked at him in Biology Club but gave him a smile and a nod whenever their eyes met. She still stared but it wasn't with such sharp focus as before.

Even though her nicknames for the big five to her was a once and done kind of things Karma continued to call them theirs in class as long as he remembered to do it. He never found Aki like he was planning to.

Gakushū still tried to find a perfect weakness to her but couldn't find a crack in her wall to widen to the world.

**AN/ this is done**


	2. Chickens Have Better Handwriting

**Disclaimer/ I don't own assasination classroom **

Aki was thankful her letter worked for now. She really did mean what she said in it. Well, some parts at least. Some people would classify how Natsuhiko behaves as passion to a degree. Others, like her, would say his behavior is a similar bit to one of a drama queen or king or whatever you want to call it.

She was getting bored and needed to do something. She kind of wanted to wait to let them have a turn but it looks they won't make a move.

_Wow, it makes it sounds like we are dating with making moves on one another. _She laughed at the thought. The laugh was out loud. If she was in public she would look crazy. Well, crazier than normal at least.

She doesn't know what to do though. She isn't very good at pranks. She doesn't want to do something too mean spirited. Her nicknames for them were just embarrassing. There is a line that shouldn't be crossed.

She can try to be annoying but how but how. She didn't have the slightest clue. It's not like anyone would care what she does as long as she is out of their way. She didn't do this kind of things at her other school. She had friends who amused her and she amused them. She misses them.

With her friends she was able to be loud and they were loud with her. During the winter holiday season they would walk to lunch singing festive songs. They weren't quiet either. The hallway was far enough away from the classrooms and it was packed that they were left to sing. Others times they would be obnoxious in public by walking arm in arm and stomping around. One time while being polite they held open the door for people but bounced in sync as the people walked out. They sung the chorus to a ompa loopa song. They were able to keep straight faces as they just stared openly at them.

This was great fun for Aki and her friends. She has grown a thick skin for this kind of attention. She doesn't desire that kind of attention persay but she desires the reactions. The looks people give if one acts like this. Her siblings are like this too. They are actually worse. She is the best behaved in public. To be honest though that is a low bar.

She knew she couldn't ask either of them though. Her brothers way of embarrassing them both is giving hugs in public and sister just makes others uncomfortable by getting to close and making weird noises. Plus she is getting more socially conscious and is getting embarrassed by her elder siblings antics. So wait, the littlest child is becoming the best behaved in public. Neither of her siblings methods work for her anyway. If either of them start to make a fool of themselves Aki would gladly jump in. She rarely starts things though.

If she wasn't so bored she would leave it. She was terribly bored and she thinks they deserve some humble pie. Kagaku-dono looks at people like flies and some he looks at like they are rocks. The other four have a similar look. She, of course, will admit they have intelligence but not many other virtues as far as she sees.

The very next time he gave her that look she just wanted to do something. She figured the best way to make them realize they weren't all that and a bag a chips was to beat their scores but she didn't want to do that. She just wants to mess with them.

She noticed that blonde watching her. He seemed to be keeping a eye on her. How cute. She could have fun with him.

Gakushū felt strange after last year. He was used to trying to bring down a whole classroom of students and a overpowered principal, this year it is only two people, Karma and Cupid.

Karma took up most of his attention. He was in closer vacinity compared to Cupid. Still, he tried to keep a eye on her. When she started to act weird he noticed.

She started to follow them.

Well not follow follow but watch them openly in public. She hasn't seemed to have any weakness to exploit to teach a lesson.

She also watched the people they interacted with throughout the day.

Aki was gauging the relationships with others. Gakushū didn't know that though. He just thought she was finding weaknesses in them as well. He laughed at the thought of him having weaknesses to exploit. The others, yes, him, no. He is strong, smart, and handsome with not many weaknesses for others to exploit. Of course he has his shortcomings but none of them are a advantage to her. Well except for his tendency to want to know everything that is going on. Not knowing what was happening last year drove him a little mad.

Aki got enough information so one day she started her plan. She wrote out some letters to people and gave most out at random to throw off the wanna be king and wrote little to people who mattered in this. Some had nothing written in the notes and others had actual notes. Some notes were random stuff like 'Would you rather be the funniest or the smartest person in a room?' written on it. Some just had stuff like the word of the day. Most of the people who got the notes didn't effect the plans one way or the others in the scheme of things.

She snuck the notes in everyone's lockers about once a week for a month. This was fun as everyone was wondering who was handing out these notes and what the pattern was to getting them. With this happening no one ever guessed the girl who doesn't talk and reads whenever possible. She wanted to do a little good for balancing out the drama she is going to put some people through so she gave out quotes too to people who seem to be teased a little to often for her liking. The people who really enjoyed these notes kept them to their selves. She also showed the tiniest favoristm by making sure all the people who made a effort to be nice to her got a note.

The only part so far that really annoyed her was that people kept complaining about the quality of the handwriting. She wanted to bark in indignation every time someone complained about such a trivial thing.

Gakushū knew it was Aki giving out the notes to people as he saw her doing it when she arrived early.

He didn't see the harm so he never mentioned this bit of information to anyone. He didn't want to approach her. He had the nerve to but didn't want to He wanted to figure this out on his and when he comes up with something then try to see if it correct or not.

This would be a mistake. The next bunch of letters still had the regular quotes, would you rathers, and just randomness but it also had rumors written on them. The rumors would mostly affect anyone too connected to the big five. Some were completely fabricated but embarrassing while others were things that she heard a set of friends talking to each other. For example their are two kids in her class that have a crush on each other that the other doesn't know of. The wicked girl wrote each a note about the others crush. The mellow drama was semi-entertaining but not her speed so she wanted to give them a big finale so then _finally_ they can move on to being a cutesy couple all too shy in public. She also wrote about how someone's girlfriends/boyfriends were cheating on them. She knew it wasn't her business but it is cruel to lead someone on like that and have wanted to do that for awhile. It probably hurt more coming from a anonymous note than from them but it was now or never has after this people will be on high alert for who could be giving out these notes to interrogate her on how she knew some of this information.

To get back at the big five, she left out Tomoya as he is in a happy—enough with all the drama that cames with a relationship when the other girl is a two faced cheater— relationship and doesn't want to ruin it, she wrote letters to kids in A class— or any class really— who will cause the most drama for them.

For the rude seaweed she wrote to this upperclassmen who is in charge of assigning partners for the newpaper club. She asked for him to be assigned to this girl who weirdly has a crush on him that makes him uncomfortable. It would be heaven for the girl— even better if she spends enough time with him to get the hint that he isn't interested—and the worst for the boy.

For Kagaku-Dono she is going to write to the most fashionable and gossip loving girl in the school asking for a makeover for him. She imagines her having a field day with the challenge.

For Ren-Chan she sent a letter to another wordsmith of music asking for a rap battle but with poetry. She sent one to the others in their names. The misunderstanding will create big talk and to live up to the big talk the two of them will go through with it— if it went according to plan.

For the king she wrote to the red head named Karma with the following note.

_Karma_

_You are a intellectual equal who I want to spend more quality time with. Maybe over dinner. We could rule this school together and make a brilliant alliance. You have to admit we will make quite the pair whenever we can hypothetically teamup. _

_ -Gakushū _

Karma read this aloud to the whole class. He was laughing so hard he was in stitches. He said to Gakuhō, "Sure, why not, but I'm not paying and you have to let me get a picture of you in a dress, we can walk arm in arm down the halls striking fear in mortals unlike ourselves." The blonde was seething that his face matched Karmas hair. Gakushū knew Karma knew no way he wrote that but just wants to mess with the classes imagination and him. He was angry at him and the girl who caused this, Cupid.

All the BL girls who were shipping this since the beginning of the year— or since they got a little note suggesting the pair and falling in love— had this news spread around so fast that a cheetah couldn't outrun it. Karma was cool with the attention and wasn't denying any accusations being sent his way about how they have been secret boyfriends all along. Gakushū on the other hand was denying it left and right. This overall caused chaos between the student body with theories flying from every direction. Every first year class had a debate over the subject at some time. Even some of the upperclassmen.

Not all were talking about it as they had their own scandals going on with cheating and crushes being brought to the open along with some fake rumors too. The embarrassing things that were brought to light were highly ignored as there was better things to talk about which made all the people involved in that catergory breath a sigh of relief and bringing up the other notes in hope that their truths stayed ignored.

The first years was discussing their own little classrooms dramas as well but the alliance of the two smartest—and most attractive— boys took the cake.

Aki will admit bringing some of the scandals to light made her feel a little guilty. The girls and boys who were cheated on formed a little support group to comfort one another and the cheaters were shunned along with the other person who was involved as their name was not forgotten.

Her plan for Ren-Chan worked pretty well as they both got defensive quick about how their abilities and how they were better. By the end of the conversation they understood about how the other didn't write to them but decided to go through with it anyway.

When Aki wasn't hearing about this enough she made some posters announcing the time and place of this to all who is slightly interested in any way, shape, or form.

Plenty of people showed up and it was very amusing to see the words bounce back and forth. The plan kind of backfired though as it kind of made him and the other person even more well known as people got to see their skill first hand. Thankfully ruining them was never the end goal.

Doing the posters for that event gave her another idea to annoy the blonde. She made posters of the Japenese equivalent to the names in the hearts for Gakushū and Karma. She knows she is being extra cruel to the blonde but he is just the easiest to mess with his relationship with the other boy and how effected he is with how others view him. If he didn't care about how he looks in the public eye he would have never talked to her personally.

The BL girls loved it and made their own posters and someone went as far to make merchandise. To ship the two of them became popularish with the girls and some of them who are from more traditional families didn't sneer at it anymore. What propbaly helped it become even more popular with the girls was Ren-Chan purchasing some merchandise to tease his friend and his fangirls became the ships fangirls too. He also pushed Teppei into publishing a story about them. Aki was snickering over the article for a good twenty minutes. Most boys avoided the ship but a few joined in who wanted to be part of the madness.

When Teppei did suggest the news article his writing _partner _jumped into the writing project head first. The girl in charged also liked the idea so she was fine with it, may I say a bit enthused about it.

When he first found out about the writing partner assigned to him, Kou was her name, he stayed nice and calm. He knew she had a crush on him and he could feel the awkwardness in waves. This was going to be very uncomfortable for him and her. They got more comfortable around each other and she became more _foreword _with her interest in him.

Teppei was going to class when he saw Kou walking down the hall. She waved and he pretended to not see her. She walked towards him to try and talk to him. He ran into Ren on the way away from her. "Ren, you gotta help me and distract this girl while I slowly back away," he turned to see Kou standing behind him, "hey Kou, have you met Ren before, no, perfect, Ren this is Kou and Kou this is Ren." He was using hand gestures and his eyes were bouncing back and forth. One could feel the desperation for a distraction in this situation.

As any good friend would Ren thought Teppei looked like a fish out of water and seeing him squirm in front of this girl who had a crush on him, he told him earlier about it and it amused him to think about it. He put out his hand for her to shake, "My pleasure to meet you, whose beauty is comparable to a angel so divine, your smile can be compared to a sun that shines." Kou was smiling but then frowned when she heard the sweet rhyme. She shook his hand and nodded at him and said stone cold, "I don't particularly like heartthrobs."She then went to smiling playfully at Teppei with sweetness that would let the birds eat out of your hand, "What are you doing hiding behind your friend silly, come on out, I won't bite."

Teppei popped his head out to see over Rens shoulder. "Leave me alone, I don't want to deal with you outside of newpaper club, I believe I have made myself very clear that your attention has been unappreciated so go find another victim."

The same response as ever, "And I have made myself very clear, no, not until you agree to go see that new movie with me."

"That movie is a glorified cartoon meant for school children."

"We are school children, come on, I'll even pay for your snacks."

"Of course you would pay for the snacks if I went with you, I can't imagine it any other way, whoever asked the other out pays for the first date."

Kou smiled even wider, "So you have imagined going to the movies with me, I never said it was a date by the way."

Teppei turned a little red, "You have heavily implied it would be like one."

"Never directly said it though, you're a journalist right, you should know by now to take what people say in its face value or a lot of people get mad, have a nice day and see ya later." With that she left with a spin and walked away.

Ren studies the shade of red on Teppei's face, "You should keep her, she seems fun, you could use some fun in your life."

"If you like her so much, have her."

"She doesn't seem to like but she seems to like you quite a bit, and I think I like the word heartthrob better than playboy."

They continued to talk to one another about the certain determined girl.

Now let's go back in time a bit. Let us go back to the day the bombshell went out throughout the school, the day the notes were released about, well, everything. The day some people were sighing in relief that their scandals weren't released to the hyenas den of a high school rumormill. Let us go to a where the girls were extra pretty and the boys had extra style from the help one special student who loved to give makeovers to people, who wanted to look into doing makeup as a job.

She received a letter as others did that day. A picture was paper clipped of a first year who needs to shower.

_Dear Hiromi_

_You don't know me but is it possible for you to give this boy a makeover. I heard he is getting teased terribly from his looks and if he looked better maybe he won't be teased as much as he is now. His looks currently are a bit subpar at the moment. His name is Natsuhiko Koyama and can be found in A class or in Biology Club. _

She agreed whole heartily to give this boy a makeover. She stood up to announce, "I have found my next model and his name is Natsuhiko Koyama and this is the before photo but I guarantee the after photo will be nothing to scoff at." They all applauded as they knew that was the response she was hoping for. "Suzume came along so you can write a article on this transformation of this boy," Suzume, the head of the newpaper, nodded agreeing enjoying the girls dramatics.

Later that day Hiromi came barreling in to Biology Club. Aki looked up and smiled for he millionth time that day having a idea of what will happen next. She placed her book down and was staring right at Kagaku-Dono who was front and center as per usual.

The girl who barged in pointed right at him and said, "You, you are going to be my next model. And don't even think of saying no as this is a opportunity to have a expert on looking good make you look good, I will work on you personally to make you look the best you can possibly look."

Before I give this teenage boy answer I must say again this is a not so handsome teenage boy who likely doesn't talk to a lot of very attractive girls. And she also just caught him off guard.

"Ahhh... sure," he said not so enthusiasticly and very unsure.

She clapped her hands a little to show her pleasure at his acceptance of her offer. "Glorious, how about this Saturday around 12:00 we meet at XXX cafe?"

"Okay"

"Yes, its a date and I expect to see you there."

Aki broke at the girls choice of words to describe the situation. Hiromi left with Suzume as loudly as she came. Aki was still laughing heartlily as Natsuhiko glared at her like one would a bug. He walked to where only the table separated her from him, "What are you laughing at?"

Still trying to avoid talking she pulled out a pad of sticky notes and wrote.

_It looks like you got a date with someone who wants to give you a makeover. I found the situation very amusing as you could see. _

Really, you are still not talking in Japenese?"

She shrugged her shoulders and took back her sticky. She ripped it apart and put it in her pocket for later disposal. She stuck out her tongue and went back to reading.

As she waited for to see the results of the makeover on Monday she saw all the good her scheme did. She saw more people coming out and showing their homosexual tendencies from having a open and gay relationship in their school giving them confidence. People were out of a unhappy relationship and could move on and be comforted by others in a similar situation. With the broken hearts there was the new love around the school as people's not so secret crushes were out of the bag and was forced to confront them. Plus new friendships were all over as people's embarrassing hobbies were revealed other with similar interests approached them and struck a conversation about it. Side note— she wasn't too happy how her plan worked out for Ren but his performance amused none the less.

Than the cherry on top, for her eyes at least, was Natsuhikos makeover. His unibrows were plucked into eyebrows and out of that weird triangle they formed on his head. He was given sleek, black glasses to replace those ridiculous rhombus shaped ones he once wore. He was forced to wash his hair with shampoo and conditioner in separate bottles in hope to make it appear less greasy on top of being told to put his hair into a ponytail or chop it off, he choose the former. If one looked closely one could see a Invisalign straightening out his teeth— there was also rubber bands connecting the two pieces so he couldn't open his mouth all the way.

Aki loved the new look compared to the old one but besides the obvious something seemed off. She tried to put her finger on it but couldn't get it. She got it—his posture was improved tremendously. He was no longer seemed to be lurching about the room even though he stood center.

His back was turned to her and she stared at his back and noticed there was a irregularity. She was curious. She grabbed a piece of paper as she expected to write a lot and her book for something hard to write on.

She walked up to him and poked him into the irregularity and felt it was hard and flat. The hard and flat thing was over the boys spine.

Natsuhiko felt the ruler Hiromi made him tape to his back to fix his posture press into his back. He turned to see Aki behind him with paper in hand and a cheerful smile. She scribbled something down.

_What is that on your back?_

"My **date** is making me wear a ruler to fix my tremendous posture."

Aki snorted. _That doesn't seem very comfortable. How do you like your new look? _

"It's not, you try going a day like this and see how you like it, the ponytail feels weird."

_Are you going to keep the look?_

"If I don't keep it until Hiromi graduates I will have to repeat the process so yes, I am keeping the look."

_If it makes you feel any better you look better than most in a ponytail. _

He smiled. "Thanks, you look better than most girls with short hair."

_Thanks and BTW your eyebrows desperately needed to be groomed or plucked or whatever torture Hiromi put you through. They were seriously a triangle. _

He rolled his eyes as that was not the first time he has heard that before. "Okay I get it I'm handsome now go sit down."

She sneered. _I never said that. _

He took the paper and wrote something of his own. _They don't need to know that, do they?_

She snorted and sat back down too happy to care. Her plan worked well enough. She was very amused for awhile with the ridiculous drama flying left and right. She was no longer bored. Now it was time to wait for the other boys move.


	3. One Sore Hand

**Disclaimer/ I don't own anything except Aki. Do me favor and don't take her I have growth attached. **

Gakushū didn't even bother waiting that long as he knew exactly how to get her. Karma has been flirting with his mercilessly to get on his nerves and feed the gossip chain. BL girls and boys were eating it up. Whenever he saw gay guys in the halls stop him to tell him he was what inspired him to come out of the closest he was that much closer to not even trying to come up with a better plan.

The first thing that popped in his head was rash on so many levels and could fail very easily but with all these factors just pushed into being rash.

He did it without his name attached of course. He was just going to make a big sign saying it was Cupid Aki who sent the notes around the school. This would break her wall and people would want her ten feet away at all times while staring and whispering at her not knowing what they said. That was only if they believed this sign he was planning. If they didn't then it would be a stupid thing to do as it was a worthless effort.

It was worth the wasted effort if it didn't work. The sign went up.

Very few actually recognized the name including the big five and Karma from the conversation in chapter one. Karmas desire to find this girl went up a couple of notches from her ability to cause mayhem. Nearly everyone else had no idea who that was. Aki herself was laughing at the sign and her peers who she knows enough information to write about their drama yet they don't even know her name.

She made eye contact with the blonde and smirked. She saw Kagaku-Dono look slightly hurt at her. Well, she deserved that but she is still in the firm belief she helped him in a way no one else would.

As the aftermath drama from the notes continued steadily the sign put a new spin on it. Some people wanted to know who she was and others wanted to thank her. Another argument broke out through out the school with three sides: pro-Aki, anti-Aki, and neutral/ don't care. She didn't know which side was winning but that Ren-Chan and Karma was pro-Aki, Gakushū and Teppei was anti-Aki, and Kagaku-Dono and Tomoya was neutral. Teppei was only anti- Aki as he was upset for his journalist partner and wants to channel it somehow so he put the blame on her without actually knowing she was to blame.

Every Biology Club she felt a stab of guilt as Kagaku-Dono looked at her. hurt. She could deal with angry, offended, spiteful, rude, and even disgust but not when she emotionally hurt someone, it's even worse than someone being condescending. To emotionally hurt someone is that line that shouldn't be crossed as to do it one must be scum. Others she kind of emotionally hurt them but she would have never needed to emotionally hurt them if their significant other was a cheating scum bag. She never wanted to be in league with those cheating scum bags.

Her guilt toppled by the third day of his stares. In the middle of one of explanations she grabbed her pad of paper to tell him she is sorry.

She grabbed his sleeve. He didn't want to follow.

"Let go, bookworm."

She looked him in the eyes and muttered, "Please."

"No"

She didn't want to mess the up by not getting the words right so she went to English on the pad. _I want to explain and apologize. _

"Well, I don't want to hear it."

She desired to respond cheekily by saying he doesn't have to hear his read but decided against it. _I feel guilty. _

"Not my problem, you deserve to feel that way"

_Please, what can I do to force you to forgive me_

"I don't know"

_Please just read what I have to say outside_

"Why should I do it, idiot?"

_Why not_

"I don't want to, how about that as a reason."

_I'm not going to sit unless you come with me outside_

"Well I guess your feet are going to be sore."

She took a step back so he has room to move as he talked with hand motions and stayed out of the splash zone. He steadily ignored her. She steadily stared at him the whole time.

By the end her feet were sore and she wanted to sit. She shouldn't have stood stock still only rotated to face Kagaku-Dono for the rest of the club meeting.

_I will follow you until you let me apologize and you accept it and not just to get rid of me _

She held this sign written in English following Natsuhiko with her stuff in hand trying to keep up. With his longer legs she couldn't keep up without going into a light jog.

When they both left the school building she knew she couldn't follow him anymore as that would be very creepy.

Doesn't matter though she wasn't a creep that afternoon as she was a creep the next morning.

The next morning she sat near the Kagaku-Donos locker after getting her stuff and waited for him to arrive. She still has a pad of paper from raiding some used office supplies from her parents in her hand with pencil and eraser ready.

When he arrived he didn't notice her. He went about putting away stuff and grabbing books while Aki sat in wait. When he started off to his classroom she followed behind not being noticed in the throng of students.

He got to his classroom quickly and efficiently not waving or having small chats on the way. After giving him a moment or two to settle down she sat right beside him thanking the lord for small mercies of not having the other four of the big five there at the moment.

"Go away," was how she was greeted by him.

_Good morning. How are you this fine morning?_

"Unpleasant now that you showed up"

_I see you are still rocking the ponytail_

"I don't have much of a choice now that **someone** told the fashion queen I was being teased for my lacking in the looks department"

_Still lacking in the looks department but vastly improved. I tip my hat._

"Don't you feel any shame?"

_Shame, no, guilt, yes or I wouldn't be here_

"For me or everyone?"

_You_

"Why only me?"

_I saw the betrayal in your eyes at what I did. I can deal with disgust and hatred but I can't deal with the thought of me emotionally hurting someone and to emotionally hurt someone they must hit a weak spot in someone's shield. I want to leave people shields nice and shiny after dealing with me instead of scratching it or somehow getting a attach past it entirely. I don't mind telling the hard truth instead of soft lies or humiliating them but what I did to you I noticed crossed a line for me. I feel guilt from that. _

"Oh crap that was heartfelt and sincere"

_Am I forgiven? _

"Not entirely, let me feel betrayed for a bit more more you weirdo"

_Okay I am going to sit here until the last minute to rush to class_

"I don't even know why I feel betrayed. Oh wait I do, it is from the stupid note you gave me and my friends before this ever started, I thought we had a truce now."

_What was on your end of this supposed "truce"_

"Well not a truce but a understanding that the one didn't mean the other harm."

_When I was doing this I knew you didn't mean any harm but there is no fun in that so I wanted to speed up the process of this game by provoking and annoying yet not harming the other, which in this case, you_

"Why couldn't you leave a sleeping bear lie?"

_I was bored and I thought I waited plenty. That blonde knew what I was doing, well not really but he knew I was behind the letters from the beginning. _

"He did?"

_Yup he was following me for a while but I was following you guys in a way of sorts. You never noticed me watching you outside of biology club. _

"Was he the one with the sign?"

_Yup but the problem was that no one knew my name so no one approached me on the subject. I'm am disappointed in him as his retaliation didn't even work. I'm going to wait a bit more to see if he can come up with a better one or I am going to have some more fun. _

"Keep me out of it"

_Realize I have intelligence and you aren't the cock of the walk_

"Is that why you did this? For me to realize your smart."

_Mostly_

He rolled his eyes at her. "Did you want my approval that badly?"

_More like I wanted to get rid of your condescending attitude towards me. _

"I was being condescending towards you, I never talked to you."

_The way you looked at me like I was a buzzing fly in your ear. You looked down on me when you are not my superior. _

"What look?"

_The look you give everyone, it can be off putting to some and offensive to me _

"Do I have the look right now"

_No right at this moment you look annoyed with me_

"Oh then my face is matching up with how I feel"

_You know you probably sound crazy without me actually talking _

"They are all below me so there opinion doesn't matter."

_Am I below you after this experience?_

"Truth or the lies you tell yourself"

_How about the answer that doesn't result in me kicking you under this table_

"You wouldn't dare"

_Try me _

"I dare you to do it"

She kicked him without remorse. She gave him her smirk when he glared at her. _What, I couldn't refuse a dare I so would have enjoyed to fulfill. _

"I dare you to get out of here."

_I am waiting for your friends to show up and give them a smile_

"Get out you hinderance"

_Very appropriate word usage._

She applauded softly after putting the pencil down. His back was to the door until she frantically pointed at the two people coming in.

"Why not go on a date with the poor girl, she clearly likes you?" Asked Ren as he walked in with Teppei.

"You saw how she was, I don't think she actually likes me but does if more to mess with me," Teppei responded.

They both stopped when they saw who was sitting next to their friend of sorts. Teppei asked, "What is she doing here?"

"I can't get rid of her."

"Kind of like your female friend, Teppei," remarked Ren.

Teppei glared at Ren.

"What lady friend," asked Natsuhiko as he was out of the loop.

He stayed stubbornly silent. Ren didn't though with, "Come on, tell him."

_They are talking about Kou, _she showed Natsuhiko.

"Who is Kou?"

"How do you know about her?" Teppei froze up hearing the name.

He simply pointed at Aki who was all smiles. He grabbed the pad of paper from her hands to show them the last line but letting them see all of her side of the conversation.

"How long has she been here."

"Too long, can you help me get rid of her."

She stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms.

Ren laughed. "I don't think we can force her to go."

She shot him a sweet smile at his understanding. She stood up and got her pad back and smacked Kagaku-Donos hand with it.

_Listen to him, he seems smart, __unlike you two_

Both of the boys she directed that at seemed affronted. "You said yourself I was smart in the past," responded Natsuhiko.

_I don't talk much_

"You know what I mean"

_I said you had passion for science _

"I know what you meant in that line."

_But I said not such a thing, I think the only thing I have ever really said to you was please_

"Said, wrote, what's the difference."

_The action itself maybe _

Ren was amused at the behavior of his friend, "You two seem to be getting along."

"Shove off"

Teppei got in on the joke quite amused himself from reading over her shoulder, "You two fight like a old married couple."

"Maybe she really was staring at you from the beginning because she liked what she saw," Ren said with mirth.

Aki scanned the page. She found the line she was looking for and pointed triumphantly at it, _Still lacking in the looks department but vastly improved. I tip my hat. _

"You actually wrote that," he asked.

_Yup and without shame _

"Yes, you do seem to be lacking in that department."

_I am quite proud of my shamelessness_

Natsuhiko was exasperated with her by now but the other two quite enjoyed watching their bickering.

"Teppei, this is even better than seeing that girl ask you out," stated Ren.

The two who got a peek of the drama from earlier turned with determination not to be distracted once again.

"I don't like you very much at the moment, Ren."

_What did Kou do?_

"How do you know about Kou?"

_I am the all knowing seer, now spill seaweed head_

Feeling that his friend wouldn't talk, Ren took that job over, "I saw this lovely creature come flying to her true love,Teppei, down the halls and he asked me to test if her heart was true by me flirting with her to see if she would take the bait, of course she didn't as Cupid have struck true with his arrow and with her love shinning so bright Teppei had to shield his eyes behind my back all the while she tried to get him to come out with the promise of free food and showed her loyalty once again by saying no when he asked her to love another and when she coax him out like one would a scared wildlife creature."

Teppei was blushing at the described events. Aki and Natsuhiko was laughing so hard figuring that wasn't really what happened but a exaggerated version.

"I hate you so much right now, I should have told it myself."

_Yes, you should have to avoid further embarrassment. I don't think I want to hear what actually happened as the truth would probably not make me laugh as much. _

Teppeis opinion of the girl dropped a bit as the journalist at heart thought desiring the truth was a aspect admirable in people and blantent avoidance was not.

"The truth would be funnier if you were there." Ren laughed at his friend once again.

Aki poked Natsuhikos back.

_If it makes you feel any better,Teppei, Kagaku-Dono still has a ruler taped to his back_

"You had a ruler taped to your back"

_Ever since his date_

"Ohhhhh, that"

"Now I am back to be being mad about what you did." Natsuhiko crossed his arms and looked away from her.

Teppei was confused. "What did she do?"

"You don't know, she was behind all the notes and stuff and she is the one who told the fashion queen I was in need of a makeover," he whispered as he knows how divided the class is about her at the moment.

"Ohh, yeah I forgot your name, why did you do it?"

Deciding on the abridged version, _I was bored and wanted entertainment_

Natsuhiko felt a little touched that she didn't mention the whole reason she gave him to them as well. He felt like he was in on a inside joke or a secret. He tends to be on the other the other end of that, always being in the dark, so the fact that he was in the light for once made it all the warmer.

Ren knew already but wasn't mad at all as he had fun in the end, "She got Gakushū, Natsuhiko, and me along with countless others."

Of course Aki corrected him, _I got Seaweed head too, I wrote a note to the head of the newsletter requesting to partner him and Kou together. _

Teppeis eyes bulged and Ren laughed knowing the inconvenience it has been to be partnered up with such a forward and bold girl such as Kou.

"You, it was you who has put me through such a treatment as to deal with her," that anger and sneer in Teppei's voice was so obvious even the most clueless of people on body language could pick up the venom in his tone, "you'll pay, pest."

Earlier he was anti-Aki simply to be anti-something now he is a anti-Aki because he has a emotional reason behind it.

Gakushū walked in at that very moment. Him being there meant class about to start. He has been avoiding being in the classroom as long as possible to avoid Karmas flirting.

With that it was perfect timing to drop this bombshell on the class without realizing Teppei said way too loudly, "I will have you pay Cupid Aki if it is the last thing I do."

At that name everyone turned to stare at the forgein girl with a forgettable air. Everyone in the room figured out that was the culprit to the letters. Everyone effected negatively by the notes glared at her with the look someone gives a wasp that has already stung them.

With the focus all on that dreadful girl Gakushū smiled quite satisfied with this turn of events.

Not as satisfied as Karma though. It was driving him nuts trying to figure out who this girl was with the first stunt but the second one was even better. Well he knew who she was but all he knew was a name and he couldn't get any of the big five to point him in the right direction.

Aki just sighed in annoyance and gave Teppei a half glare but understanding why he did it. Her bubble was popped. She liked her bubble too. Teppei didn't half his efforts at all and gave her a full force one in return. She wanted good retaliation and this is what she got.

_I think you made me pay as everyone will be annoying me now. _

She motioned to the glares around the room.

_Anyway got to go _

There was not a doubt in her mind that everyone in her year will know her name by the next week— or the next day.

Natsuhiko was not amused by his friends actions. "Come on really, you had to out her like that?"

"Yes, there is consequences to your actions and she must face hers."

Gakushū joined in the conversation that exact moment. "Excellent work, I couldn't have said it better myself."

Ren snorted. "You two are just pissy from having her notes now having people flirt with you two."

The teacher came in affectively shutting the chatter of the identity of the note taker and the arguement between the big five.

Their teacher took a attendance of who was there and who was not. "There no Tomoya today?" Everyone looked around feeling guilty for not noticing he wasn't present.

The teacher wrote it down and continued the lesson from yesterday without preamble.

Only the neutral people paid attention to the teacher, everyone else was plotting. The anti- Aki people were plotting on how to make the girl that much more miserable like she did to them and on the other end of the spectrum the pro- Aki people were plotting how to protect the girl.

The worst thing about this was that this was actually a important lesson for the test with many tips from the teacher on how to do well. All the information they could have possessed was lost on the students. The next couple of teachers got the same treatment until lunch arrived. With lunch people could have finally talked to other friends from different classes and to one another. This sucked for Aki.

The kids from class A told their friends from different classes and the class A people who came to class B pointed her out to her own peers. All the class A people said something along the lines of, "She's in your class and you didn't even know her name."

With the same indignified voice throughout class B responded with a defensive, "Not my fault, she never introduced herself."

Aki knew if she didn't leave she would no longer be watching them but they would be watching her. She stood and left. Easy as that. There was shouts to come back but she ignored them.

Aki stood in the hallway weighting her options: class A, library, bathroom, just wonder the halls while eating the sandwich she packed, find a random upperclassmen's classroom and hope they don't know her, roof, or just go home and skip the rest of classes. Going home was not really a option and the bathrooms would be annoying to eat in. In the library she can't eat and she doesn't want to throw away her snacks and such. The roof is a known hangout spot and she doesn't want to deal with people if someone else is up there. She can walk by class A and see how many people were there is and if there are too many she might just wonder the halls until she finds a suitable classroom.

When she got there she saw only five people present: The King, Seaweed-head, Kagaku-Dono, Kawai-Chan, and some random redhead— oh it was that boy who's named— what was it—oh yes Karma, Karma is his name.

They all seemed to be arguing over something from their body language.

Aki walked decided this was the best choice of action and walked in and sat where she was earlier. Everyone in the room turned to stare at her— granted that was only five people.

She pulled out her sandwich with a bite taken out of it, her American chips, and reusable water bottle filled with fruit punch. To her a very normal lunch and what she enjoys basically every week with slight variations every time.

She started to eat but they all continued to stare. She was being incredibly dense at the moment believing that they were weirded out by her lunch seeing that they had something very different than hers but very normal to them and seemingly everyone else as everyone else seem to pack something similar to what they had on the desks around the room.

She opened up the bag of chips and they continued to stare like she was a apple growing in a orange bush. She put out the bag in a gesture for them to take some if they so desired.

With the silent exchange, the whole school steadily spread the news of what Cupid Aki looks like along with the promises to point her out to them. All information of her was spread and gossiped about it. Couple of the kids of Biology Club heard what she looked like and remembered the girl who stood for a whole club meeting for no apparent reason and the written conversations with Natsuhiko. Every kids had a different version of the boring tale but since it was so boring the kids added nonexistent details to it to make it more interested, those to spread steadily.

When people talk about this they came up with theories and those theories were added to the rumors. The rumors and theories were all thought to be true by the person telling them and hearing them.

People started to plan the best way to harass her. Some people actually went to the office and written a complaint, they wouldn't get response for a bit so they went back to gossiping.

Back in class A, as if on cue, all five of the males started talking at once.

**AN/ here is another chapter. Can anyone of my readers leave a review? They are enjoyable to view and read. If anyone does, I will thank them profusely at the beginning of the next chapter. Even if you are just correcting my grammar. Speaking of which thank you that one guest review. Sorry I didn't thank you last chapter I forgot to add it and thought better late than never. **


	4. We Get To See People Be Creative

**Disclaimer/ I don't own Assasination Classroom and sorry if this isn't written that well, a hamster is screaming for freedom and is sounding like a broken robot. **

"You will regret messing with me"

"I am still mad about what you did but sorry for spilling the beans"

"How did you know all of that information?"

"Why are you here?"

"Let's hang out and we can plot your next big stunt"

Aki stood up, realizing her mistake. Karma got up and walked her back to her seat and pat her head like one would do to a small child. "Hello, Aki, I'm Karma, I would like to pick your brain and for you to tell me everything you know." That was in English so only Gakushū followed along.

"You will do no such thing and stay away from her"

"What can you do about it, schnookums"

"You know what I can do about it and don't call me schnookums"

"You can't do squat, schnookums, as you don't have dirt on me"

"You will mess up, don't call me schnookums, the girls aren't even here"

"Nope too good, schnookums, to be caught"

Neither of them have switched back so only Aki could understand their bickering. "You guys fight like a old married couple, did you guys actually get together after the notes? Because that would be hilarious in my opinion, don't ask why it would be funny it just would."

The other half of the room felt left out and excluded from the little spat and there was no Tomoya to translate shakily for them.

Ren tried to remind them that they weren't in a world of their own, "Helloooo, we are still if you haven't noticed."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "I know, I just don't care and I desired to say my piece to that pest."

"What did you say to Cupid?"

"To Karma not Cupid, he has went down a notch to now have the position of a pest while she has earned the spot of fleabag"

She giggled at the insult, not offended at all. She was smiling content, annoying the males with her amusement.

"I think wise guy would be a better name for her, don't you agree," suggested Natsuhiko.

"With that smile I will have to say yes"

"Hey, why am I only a pest, I could have sworn I have been very annoying lately, like come on, I don't call you schnookums for no reason at all"

"You have seemed very well behaved compared to the antics of the student body and this particular wise guy who has turned the school upside down"

Aki made a strange noise to get everyone's attention to what she has written, _call me Aki not Cupid or fleabag. _She has been holding it up for awhile and some of it is outdated now but she wasn't going to rewrite it.

"No way I'm going to listen to that, you call be Ren-Chan or whatever you can think of so I will call you whatever nickname I want"

_You got a nickname for me then_

"Yes, wise guy"

_Not a guy_

"Could pass for one though"

Teppei snorted agreeing with that statement until he realized this was a pointless amount of dialogue. "Why are you here?"

_Everyone is in my classroom next door and no one is here_

Ren spoke, "I would hope to be more then a no one."

She shook her hand like she was swatting a fly.

Natsuhiko spoke, "Have you gotten what you want, are you still bored?"

_I wanted it in small doses and not in the form of a horse sized pill_

He snorted, "Serves you right."

Ren reread the paper, "So, you did all this because you were bored."

She nodded her head.

"So, if one of us paid attention to you, none of this would have happened"

Once again, she nodded.

Gakushū was shaking a little from anger because in his opinion he got the worst of it. "So I wouldn't have had to deal with people accusing me of being homosexual, Karmas flirting, and the thoughts of revenge if I just talked to you."

She snorted. _Oh revenge, tell me more_

He turned to science geek and pointed very accusingly, "This is all your fault, you should have kept her entertained."

"What, why me?"

"She is in your club and she wouldn't have targeted us if you weren't ignoring her"

"This can not be my fault, if anything this is yours as you had the power to stop this from the beginning, you knew about how she was behind it"

"I did not"

"She told me you knew as you were following her but you didn't know what she was doing with the letters"

"Wait, you knew I knew and I couldn't see the harm in them and she got boring as she does nothing"

"So, you promised us a plan to get back at her after the nicknames"

"What could I have done, she doesn't have friends for me to target, she doesn't do anything I could see that can get her in trouble with school or her peers, and she was like the literal definition of an extra in a movie"

"How in the world is she an extra?"

"She just took up space and never said a word, if she went poof no one would notice because you can barely notice her to begin with"

"So I was like that but you gave good advice and saw my worth, she would have made a good ally if we treated her as an equal"

"We don't have a chance to interact with her at all throughout the day but you do and you could have made ally of her instead of being made over and she wouldn't have attacked because of association"

"Well I know that now but that doesn't do us much good does it?"

Karma said, "This is stupid, you should have just pointed her out to me and I could have kept her entertained."

"That would have been worse, I imagine," said Gakushū.

"The mayhem would have been tenfold," said Natsuhiko.

"They would have somehow actually got me on a date with Kou," said Teppei.

"My hair would probably be somehow turned a hideous color such as orange," said Ren.

_These are all good suggestions, let's make this happen Karma_

"I agree, Aki, this would be quite a feat if pulled off," said Karma.

They both started to laugh as the others realized they gave them suggestions on how to prank them.

Speaking of pranks, people were planning some on Aki. And they all were stumped. So instead they wrote her notes about how she ruined their lives or some drizzle. Some of the people she gave quotes to thanked her about how the notes made their day and such.

The notes were kind of like old fashioned versions of cyber bullying or just kind of like comments. Some people actually tried that, the hate comments on her social media account, but she was nonexistent on social media. The last time she was on, it was apparently last month. This baffled a lot of people as they can't imagine not going on the platform at least once a day. She had a total of five followers and she followed all those five people. All those people were American so they were trying to translate. There was a total of three pictures and they were all of a one eyed cat named Cronos. Again, they were baffled.

Some people tried to find her via social media before her appearance became common knowledge. They were tried to find a selfie. They, for some reason, tried it again but still only saw the stupid cat.

After some Anti-Aki people heard of the theories from mostly neutral and speculating Biology Club kids, they had the story turned to a nastier direction.

Some thought she had a crush on him after his transformation and wanted him to acknowledge her feelings.

Others thought it was already a step beyond that and she was his girlfriend and didn't tell him about her letter writing, it would explain why she wanted to apologize. The neutral people came up with all these irrelevant details that supported the story such as the cancelation of a club meeting to talk to her, Aki smiling at him, her calling him handsome, and her trying to apologize.

Then the class A heard the story and thought of how she talked to him via notes until she had to leave. They seemed pretty familiar with each other.

Lots of people thought she just wanted to live up to her family name and make herself some sort of Cupid with how much she became involved with others love life. From her notes she broke up many couples, they ignored the facts that they were cheaters for their rants, got many new couples together, and she somehow created the most powerful couple—they aren't really a couple but the whole schools thinks they are—the school has ever seen.

Many people wrote these thoughts on their own notes and on her useless social media page.

Then a thought struck a girl. A girl who was done being called a slut for cheating on her boyfriend with her ex. She was done with it being written on her desk in pencil. She knew others were being called slut and bastard but she felt like she was getting it worse than the others.

It was because she was.

She had the sweetest boyfriend you could imagine and half the girls wished they could trade places with the slut before her behavior was brought into the public eye. Her ex was someone who half the girls fantasize about one time or another—and even some boys for the matter. She somehow got her claws into both of them and then she lost it all, all thanks to Aki.

Her name is Saori Maki and she wanted revenge. She found the wanna-be-Cupid profile along with the cat pictures. I just want to say she wasn't planning on harming that cat. No but she was going to go beyond the comment section. She noticed how she had about a hundred comments an image now. She had to snort at the uncreativity. She went to see the people she followed and who followed her. She figured they had to be friends. So that means they would have dirt on Aki.

She started simple and followed each of them and hope they followed her back. She was planning on messaging and talking to them. She didn't have the best English but no one does while talking to each via instant messaging so she knew she would be fine. She just hoped she could understand the Americans.

Okay I have been talking about the haters for way to long. All of the pro-Aki people argued against all the rumors and was planning on befriending the girl. The kids who were encouraged to come out of the closet were some of the most vocal. Without her, they wouldn't have had the tolerance created from the power couple of Gakushū and Karma. Both sides of this mini war ignored the fact that they weren't a real couple and only some of the neutral people in class A acknowledged that they weren't a real couple and that Karma was only messing with the other boy. They, of course, kept their mouth shut because both sides felt that the neutral people were taking the other side.

The support from the kids who preferred their own gender, people thought up this ridiculous rumor of Aki being a lesbian and it was spread around the school. And the thing that supported this rumor—her haircut.

There was other ludicrous rumors such as her having a third nipple, her having microphones everywhere and that's how she knows your secrets, her cat has a devil's eye, and that she is mute and that is why she never talks. To tell the truth the last one has been a rumor connected to her since the first week and so everyone called her the mute girl if they wondered about her out loud.

Somehow, all this spread throughout lunch time and through the rest of the day. Kids were like screw the rules and were texting each other under the desks throughout the day. The teachers were just flat out ignored all day. With their backs to the class they never noticed how no one was taking notes already expecting better.

Since there was no Biology Club that day, Natsuhiko went straight to his locker. When he got there he was surprised to find there was his own abundance of letters. He looked over a few and they seemed to have a theme going on. They all asked about his relationship with Aki. One even asked if they ever kissed before. The poor boy was pretty embarrassed about it all. He honestly barely liked the girl and people thought they were dating. All the way home he mourned over his lost respect, acknowledging it would take awhile to gain it again.

He hoped she was enjoying the attention and hoped to leave him out of her schemes in the future. Because of her, he has lost most of his dignity. She made him scream and look crazy the first he ever talked to her, she had him get stupid makeover and now dealt with the in Invisalign for his teeth, which were just fine in his opinion, and now everyone has their nose in his nonexsistent love life. Plus she is just very annoying.

All the notes that Natsuhiko was grumbling about was nothing compared to what Aki got. When she opened her locker, at least four dozen notes fell everywhere.

She sighed in annoyance and considered if she could walk away with herself knowing she littered all over the floor like that and leave it for the janitor.

She couldn't do that.

So she wondered if she honestly wanted to read all of this and she could instead just throw it all away in the garbage can.

She shouldn't do that.

What made this even worse was that everyone was rushing to get out of the school so she had to wait until everyone cleared out to clean up the mess. She wanted to scream at them all to move, screw if it was in English or in Japenese.

She wouldn't do that.

Once everyone was mostly gone she grumble way too loudly and stomped her foot. As she was stuffing all the loose papers in her backpack and noticed some of them were stapled to other papers. One of them was four pages thick and had writing on the front and back of every page. All she was thinking was, this should be good.

When she finally got home, she turned on her phone and saw she has gotten lots of comments on her social media. She has been wondering what people have been saying all day as she hung out in the mostly deserted Classroom A all through lunch and steadily ignored everyone in her own class.

She put down her phone for a minute and let her mind wonder and try to think of what people will say to her now that they know they have the chance to do that. She started to smile knowing this is going to be fun.

She started to read the countless comments. She acknowledged the hate comments and laughed at the questions. She felt very uncomfortable getting this much attention at this scale. She had to take a couple of deep breaths to be able to take in all the content.

She was very tempted to just post a picture of her cats butthole. She can just imagine all the feathers she could ruffle. She decided against it and decided to enlist her little sisters help.

She didn't want to get the folks involved with this and her sister could keep a secret and lie through her teeth unlike herself. She would tell her brother too, but the whole entire family agrees he is a blabber mouth. For example if he ever ended up in jail, it would be from him telling on himself to the cops. Her sister on the other hand, would either take all the blame herself leaving her out her parters in crime or lie through her teeth and get away with it all.

When she saw the little girl, she was in reality about 12 so not very little at all, walk into the house at last, Aki sprang up from her spot on the couch.

She grabbed the child and said, "Come on, Natalie, I want to tell you something." In English of course.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, couldn't this wait until later."

"Nope"

She told her sister about how the school population reacted. She first had to explain that she actually went through with it has she had told her earlier about her plan with the notes. Nat didn't believe she was being serious about something like that. By the end, she was laughing her butt off.

Nat doesn't like others embarrassing her but loves when others are embarrassed. I think most people are like to be honest. She likes when she is in control. I think everyone likes to be in control of any situation or have complete trust of the person in control.

When Nat was first done laughing she explained to her older sister her options, "You can pretend to be gay and make all the girls uncomfortable, be lovey dovey with the science guy, shave your head or die you hair right now and go in a pair of pants tommorow to throw people off your tail, deny everything, die of embarrassment at the situation, my choice of action if I was in your shoes, or even tell the teachers that you are being cyber bullied."

"I was thinking of doing an article with the school newspaper of an exclusive interview because look at all these questions, I can let the newspaper dude and the chick who likes him write it together, I know she loves me and he hates me so it can be very interesting."

"If you already had a plan why did you bother talking to me."

"This is just so funny, I had to tell you and you only listen to me if you are involved in the conversation."

"Are you going to add fuel to the fire or be honest about everything?"

"I don't know yet, I like to be forgettable and blend in but making a fool of myself is hilarious as well"

"Personally I would wait until this all dies down but you would probably regret not taking full advantage of this"

"Yes, I probably would"

"So what are you going to do about all of this, I don't think you expected this much backlash"

"I didn't expect this much backlash but I should have, I seriously messed up a couple of people social lives"

"At least you don't have any friends you dragged down with you"

"I messed up science guys social life pretty badly"

"You should apologize"

"I have been but... I don't know what else I can do, I can drag him down even more by association."

"So pretending to be his girlfriend is out so are you going to be gay"

"No, that would be insulting to all the openly gay people at my school."

"So what else are you going to do about this, there are so many options and so many ways to go with this"

"I don't know, I'll start with the newspaper article and see what questions are asked"

"Have you even read all you notes yet?"

"No,I haven't, I don't know how many there are but I saw a lot that are about two pages long"

"Well you can either read the letters or do homework"

"I really don't want to do either"

"To be honest I really don't care at this point but I want for you to get out of my room because I have homework to do, why did you drag me into my own room instead of your own?"

"I don't know but I'll leave at this point"

Aki went to her room and read the notes. There was a lot of crap about how she ruined this and that's life. She did read a couple where the boy/girl was about to confess to their crush and how awkward it is now with said crush now that they know about it. Aki put the note down after reading it and wondered how bad she felt about doing that to said person. She decided not enough to spend time thinking about it and continued reading the notes. Their was quite a bit of questioning how she knew all this about them and accusing her of stalking and microphones. She wasn't surprise with these. She just kind of laughed at the dramatics. What was surprising was a couple of love notes. Apparently a couple of boys who were given nice notes took it as flirting. It was not flirting on her part. Her biggest surprise was when she came to a letter thanking her for saving their life. The person was apparently considering suicide but her nice note and her sweet quote was a deciding factor to not do. The note didn't have a name attached. She really hoped the person who was considering suicide didn't get the Donald Duck quote.

All the really hateful ones she put to the side and she reread the comments and found the really cruel ones and took screenshots. She put the screenshots in a google doc. She dated the doc and everything. If things go really south and people get out of hand, she has evidence she was getting bullied. She can screw over the people who messed with her too much for her liking and get the polic involved. They have nothing besides note writing on her and that isn't against the rules. What they are doing to her is against the school rules. She'll be sure to keep this in her back pocket if someone starts to play dirty.

She started to think of things to do with her newfound power. She and her sister made a good list earlier but she knows there can be something better. She knows she has time to think of something because what she did, she did for a long time and they waited a long time to find out who she was.

She just smiled to herself knowing this should get interesting.

**AN: thanks for the review. It really made me smile. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. To anyone who cares, what genre do you think this is? I don't like when the characters names are in the genre section so I want to put something there to bump them down to the character bar. I'm thinking humor. Apparently I can be funny. **


	5. WhyCan’tIUseTheSpace?

Tomoya woke up from his nap. His nose felt like it was stuffed with tissues. He felt better than yesterday this morning at least. He grabbed his phone to look at the time and saw he received countless messages telling him about what happened at school.

He groaned. The one day he was sick and people had the nerve to do something big. Of course none of the people texting him were his smart friends, probably forgot him in the drama.

He considered just asking them what was going but decided to read everyone else's messages. So he read them still wishing for sleep and no more sickness. At the end he was _idiot girl, you are such a moron. Why did you do that? Everything would have been alright if you didn't bother Teppei._

He was also disappointed with his peers for thinking the new student had cameras for gods sake, come on. _All people are morons and if anyone had cameras it would be Asano, not some random foreigner._

Even though reading the messages was annoying, it was good he did. He was mentally and emotionally prepared for the next day at school.

When he entered the classroom he saw... Gakushū and Karma holding hands. This confused him on so many levels. He continued to stare confused at the interlocked fingers and saw their arms trembling a little.

He looked at Teppei for information and he explained, "Karma wants to talk to Cupid and it is the best way to stop him as holding him back would attract too much attention."

Karma opened his mouth, "I can go and keep her entertained and make sure she isn't bored though."

Gakushū glared and sharply, "No, we are going to have Koyama keep her entertained as this is all his fault when he gets here."

"But she could be plotting something else at this very moment."

"And with you there it would be she is plotting at this very moment."

Ren said, "I'm surprised she isn't here with us as we provide some sort of protection from the crowds of people who want to talk to her."

Teppei piped, "Imagine if she is getting beat up from the angry ex-boyfriends or ex-girlfriends."

Tomoya said, "Too many witnesses at the school and I don't think she is too shy to just scream and scream."

Karma said, "Maybe she skipped school today to let things cool off."

"Where IS Koyama?"

Ren suggested, "Maybe making out with Cupid as the rumor mill suggests they are going out."

Of course Natsuhiko choose that moment to arrive, "ew, never, I was just telling another group of people I am not dating Cupid and why are you holding Karma's hand?"

Gakushū glared, "I am holding him back from seeing Cupid and you have an assignment, entertain Cupid and bring her where you go in the school."

"What, why me, why not Tomoya as he can somewhat speak English to her, I would just be sitting there doing nothing."

Gakushū looked like he was considering it. Tomoya panicked, "But I don't have the connection you two do and I am so out of the loop."

Gakushū nodded his head. "True, very true, Koyama, go away and entertain Cupid."

Ren exclaimed, "Yes and go see if she like likes you."

Teppei groaned, "If she does, tell me, I KNOW Kou will ask me about it."

Ren and Natsuhiko shared a look. Tomoya was out for one day but it felt like he was missing a month of information. He was mumbling to himself, "Who's Kou."

Teppei rolled his eyes, _maybe if you got your head out of your butt you might be a bit more caught up. _He didn't tell him who she was and pretended he didn't hear him.

He looked at the clock and stated, "It's too late to keep an eye on her now, the teacher is going to arrive any minute so we should get to our seats."

They did. Natsuhiko was in his head though. _I'm not babysitting some oversized child with too much time on their hands. I don't want to see her. _

_Because of her, my image is ruined. My respect is gone and people are in my business. And if I do get too close I just KNOW she is going to go on the rumors of us dating. Why me? There is plenty of other arrogant boys and girls to be her victim._

Aki found when she entered her classroom a normal setting until she was noticed. Some people stood and talked at her a mile a minute. She just held up her premade sign. It said it big bold design I** don't speak Japanese** in Japanese.

"But it is written in Japanese."

Aki repeated the line she practiced the night before, "I don't speak Japanese."

She knew at this point she was just being stubborn and ridiculous and should actually talk. The writing though helped with her grammar and was making her fast note taker and when she had the option, a fast typer.

"But you just said something is Japanese"

This is a line she has said to herself over and over, "I prefer to speak English, I don't like to speak Japanese."

"But you can"

She grabbed her pad of paper and slowly wrote, _So?_

She walked past her peers to her desk. She sat down and opened her book.

A couple walked up to her, the boy and the girl with the obvious crushes. They are dating now. "You know how wrong it is to reveal personal information like that way you did?"

Aki raised her eyebrows and nodded.

The boy spoke, "I had a plan to tell her and you cut it short."

_Would you have had the nerve? You can still do it as I doubt she would mind hearing how you feel in a romantic gesture. Does it matter how you got together? The end result is that you are together now._

"It wouldn't be the same"

_What do you wish to say to me? Are you a pro- Aki or an anti- Aki or a neutral?_

The girl said, "Pro, we agree with the end result but just the means."

_The end justify the means_

They nodded, satisfied with the interaction. Well not satisfied as they wanted to say more but knew it wasn't appropriate.

Another group of people were whispering on the other side. They were incredibly vocal with approaching her. None of them had the nerve now. They quietly argued among themselves until they decided on the one who got a would you rather and was the most vocal.

The would-you-rather Tudda got was "Would you rather have gills or wings?"

He decided that was the perfect conversation started. He walked up and said, "I'd rather have wings."

Aki looked up to see him. She knew his name. She wrote, _Why? Gills for me_. She understood what he meant as she often asked people that would-you-rather.

"I like the idea of being able to fly away and the fact I'm can't swim, why gills, I'm going to bet you can swim"

_Yes I can, a cool, dark cave sounds appealing and the fact that I am scared of heights_

"I don't like the dark very much, have you heard what people have been saying about you."

_Quick to the point, a good quality. I've read about it, do you know how many people asked if I had a third nipple_

He cracked up at the statement. This was met with Akis' approval as people who don't have a sense of humor tend to be dry and how he wasn't uncomfortable with the absurd statement she also approves of.

"Well do you?"

_Last time I checked it was a no which it was quite recently actually, last night I was concerned I grew one without noticing so I checked and found the normal two._

"Well if you like to hear more about the absurd rumors about you, you can sit with my group at lunch."

_Sure_

He went to his group and muttered under his breath to them, "She's weird and she is coming to lunch."

"Nice"

The teacher entered and class started.

Tomoya was trying to make sure he got everything straight in his head. Cupid Akis face was revealed by Teppei, the school had a crazy amount of rumors started with this tidbit of information added on top of the rumors of the faceless notebringer, some of them forgot her name so new feelings arose when they remembered, and Natsuhiko is pouting how a girl made him get a makeover. Then there is Gakushū and Karma but he wanted to leave that alone. He wanted to believe that the rumor of them dating was false but that scene that morning made him question it a bit.

It simply couldn't be true.

It had to be false.

Come on.

If Gakushū was to date someone it would obviously be Ren.

Ren is the only one close enough to have any form of relationship with Gakushū.

It doesn't matter really as he just low-key hopes for them to get together as they suit each other.

When lunch began, Karma stood up and left the room. Gakushū order Natsuhiko to follow him. He didn't so that forced him to grab his wrist and dragged himself with him out. Ren followed sensing antics.

That left Teppei and Tomoya together alone. They glanced at each other.

Tomoya stood up first deciding to not be let out.

Teppei was left with a great decision for himself: a peaceful lunch with loneliness or a chaotic one with friendship.

Off to chaos he goes.

Which isn't exactly what he found.

He was imaging so much worse.

All he found was Gakushū and Karma playing tug of war with her and talking way too loudly in English. He understood one word of every sentence and Kamras favorite word is "schnookums".

They got to a point where they just repeated "Give me" "No" to each other.

He asked Tomoya for a rough translation.

"Well, Karma wants to be left alone with her to plot something and isn't admiring it and Asano isn't going to allow that. They are fighting over her in a sense."

"Why he is saying 'give me'"

"To get on Gakushūs nerves"

Aki ripped her arms out of their grips and declared in English, "Boys boys you are giving me a headache, there is enough Aki to go around."

Gakushū gagged while Karma and Tomoya laughed.

Gakushū said, "You are a vile creature and should go back to where you came from, are all Americans this disgusting?"

"Yippee ki yay, motherfricker"

That made the two that could understand laugh harder. The rest of the room told themselves if they spoke slower they could follow along as well. And that she just said a lot of nonsense.

"Gakushū, can I keep her, please"

"No way in the world will I let that happen"

"Can you people leave as I was planning on eating lunch with some of my classmates today"

"No, we will join you, you have been deemed untrustworthy so close superveillance is necessary"

"Whatever, but there is not enough chairs for your entire group"

"They'll be fine"

The group who invited Aki was very lost and confused why these six were here. They guessed it had something to do with Aki. The only time they had a clue what was going on was when Gakushū said, "There is not enough chairs for us all so you can either sit on the floor or kneel."

Tomoya was the first to exclaim, "No way am I doing that, I'd rather sit on a desk."

Aki waved her arm to get his attention. She put up a finger to let him know to wait. He did but impatiently. When she was done, she had written, _You can have my chair if you translate_.

"Sure why not"

She waved her arms at the empty chair and he sat down. She kneeled next to him and Karma kneeled next to her with a grin. Gakushū found a empty chair and sat next to Karma. The other three sat behind them on the floor.

Tudda was whisper arguing with his friend. They were blaming him for the extra people while he was defending himself with that they asked for her to eat lunch with them. "I warned you she was weird and she brought her weird friends along."

"Do you not know who they are, they are some of the smartest students in the school and they were on the news with the kids who killed that alien octopus, how do you not know about this? I went to middle school with them and they were the most powerful kids"

"I don't like the news and that doesn't mean they are powerful here"

"They will gain power so I advise to be nice and polite to them"

"Fine," he made his voice a bit louder so the rest can hear him, "so Cupid, what's going on?"

She spoke in English and Tomoya said, "I am her translator as she doesn't feel like writing, she prefers if you call her Aki as that is what she is used to, she says she has babysitters and excuse them."

She poked him and said in English to him, "That is not what I said you know it."

"I am not saying that to them"

"Karma will you please tell them what I said"

He grinned gladly following though, "She didn't call us babysitters, we are her admirers and we wish to spend as much time as possible with her."

They looked at Aki to see if she was kidding or not, she had the smile for it but Natsuhiko is rumored to be dating her.

One of the unsure ones turned to him, "Are you really her for Cupid— wait no Aki— are you really here for Aki? So the rumors are true then"

"No they are not, I greatly dislike that annoying pest and wish she could have stayed out of my business"

She kept silent at that. She thought he forgave her. She thought him being upset with her was over.

She still kind of wanted to laugh but she didn't want to have him more annoyed with her. She muttered, "Sorry," in Japanese. Everyone from class A looked at her. Class B heard her speak this morning so wasn't quite as shocked but the others haven't.

Natsuhiko stared a level stare and she looked down at her hands. There was a tense quiet.

Ren bumped into Natsuhiko and with light tone teased, "Come on, give the girl a break, she said she was sorry."

She raised her head. Yes, she did say she was sorry and he still gives her that look. She owes him nothing at all. Does he forget he started this off by belittling her in front of everyone? Then he got back up to threaten her. Then he continued to treat her below himself and sent his friend to watch her from afar.

She owes him nothing.

With her guilt squashed and replaced with frustration. She scribbled down _Get rid of that sulking attitude. Tell me what is going on or I can make things worse._

She folded it up and passed it to him so no one else can see it. He wouldn't take it so she dropped it. She hissed in English incredibly slow, "Read it."

Ren went to pick it up but knowing whatever is on the paper Natsuhiko wouldn't want him to read he grabbed it. "You wouldn't dare," he hissed after reading.

_Watch me_, she wrote.

She went to a super sweet tone and turned to Tomoya and asked/ordered, "Tell them, what were we going to talk about?"

He did and everyone who was watching the display shook out of there trance, "Well I was going to ask how many rumors of yourself are you aware of."

"A couple, she was thinking of setting up an interview with the school newspaper with Kou and Teppei"

Teppei perked at his name, "That would be a good idea. She and I have different opinions of you at the moment so it might be down the middle."

Tudda smiled, "That would also be a way to bring more popularity to the school paper."

"Are you part of the newspaper club?"

"No but it is a good club to keep running"

Teppei nodded in agreement.

Over the intercom, "CUPID AKI, YOU ARE TO REPORT TO THE OFFICE, CUPID AKI." She rose and walked out of the door with her head held high. Everyone in the room had an idea why she was being called to the office.

She knew she might get a lecture but not this soon. It was only yesterday she was revealed for real. She was thinking, _worst comes to worst I show him pictures of the comments on my phone._

She smiled knowing some were quite vicious. She can't believe kids tattled on her, not cool.

She realized something, _no way would the principal allow her to get away with her note taking method of talking._ She's going to have to speak in Japanese. _Crap_.

_I don't know if I can do it without butchering pronunciation and grammar correctly is annoying but needed. Fun._

She was told to sit in a chair and wait. She got her phone ready with the pictures. She didn't have any letters on her but she should have kept the cruel ones on hand. But she could ignore the pictures on her phone and she couldn't ignore the letters.

Things like that are only funny if they aren't thought about too hard. She knew people would hate whoever did it but she didn't think about if she was found out.

_I'm being silly. It doesn't matter what they think. Their opinions don't affect me one way or the other. If I must think about how it affected people, I should remember the people I affected positively. Think of the people who are smiling, who aren't as afraid to be themselves, and the people who are healing. Attacking me is part of the healing process for them and I hope they heal unscarred_. She breathed in and out and felt lighter.

Then she realized she couldn't honestly be frustrated with Kagaku-dono. She was convincing herself to be annoyed earlier so those feelings are artificial. _Crap, I need to apologize AGAIN_.

She felt ready for this meeting but she sat for another couple of minutes. When she was called in, the principal looked annoyed.

"Sit and explain what these are about," they grabbed pieces of paper with complaints about her on them. She picked them up and read them. They complained about how she was spying on them and how she spread rumors.

"I didn't spy on them, they just admitted to secrets when I was nearby, people tend to forget the person reading in the corner can still hear them"

"And you went and repeated what you heard?"

"Is there a rule against it?"

"No, not really"

"Am I in trouble?"

"I can't see how you can be in trouble to be honest, I just felt with this many complaints I had to talk to you"

"Thanks for being blunt if anything others should be in trouble for what they did to me"

They raised their eyebrows wondering if they should take the bait. The atmosphere was casual enough so he decided to take it, "What have they done?"

She shrugged knowing she honestly deserved it, not what she is going to bring up but some of the letters. "Nothing I couldn't handle but I have gotten messages telling me to kill myself, imagine if someone who was suicidal got this message though, they could have thought they were doing the right thing and they were and in return they were told to go die."

"That is very serious, do you know who did it?"

"I have their instagram usernames and maybe their names are on their account"

"Tell me if you keep getting these type of messages and then we can do something to stop them"

She smiled. "Thank you and just to double check, am I in trouble?"

"No, you are not"

"Can I give a tip on what to do about the complaints against me?"

"Sure, why not"

"If people keep complaining about me, put a message over the— what do you call it— system so everyone in the school can hear it"

"I can do that now"

They pressed a button and leaned into the microphone on his desk. They announced, "THE OFFICE WILL NO LONGER BE TAKING COMPLAINTS ABOUT CUPID AKI, sorry for the interruption."

A cry of outrage and annoyance was spread throughout the school.

When Aki left she was shocked, she didn't believe they would actually do that. The principal might actually be done. _I wonder how many complaints were lodged against me? Many._

She felt on a roll. She stumbled a bit but overall pretty good. Practicing with her siblings and mouthing along with the shows helped. If she made a grammar mistake, it felt alright. But granted for someone who isn't familiar with English they can say wooden black toy and it might seem right even though saying black wooden toy is correct.

It doesn't matter; trial and error will be key.

When she got back to the classroom, class had started again. _I didn't even get to finish my lunch, I should have eaten a little in the office_. Her stomach grumbled a bit.

She thought of food and home. She thought of her books. Her thoughts eventually went to the one person she felt guilt about, Kagaku-dono. _That miserable, pouting whine ball somehow wormed his way in her head._ She wished she wasn't so nice and didn't feel guilt so easily. She did apologize twice—no three times now.

Class ended. She grabbed her stuff. She went to his locker and stood in front. She didn't have hands with her arms full.

When he saw her he turned around. She wasn't having that. She stayed still but reminded him, "Oh no you don't, you're forgetting your backpack and shoes."

He stopped and turned. He walked slowly up to her. She didn't budged, "Move."

"Tell me why you are upset."

His eyes widened a bit but his eyes steeled again. He took a step forward. "You ruined my image and I have lost all of my respect that took years to gain."

"That's not my fault that you lost your dignity over a little negative backlash."

"It's your fault I had the negative backlash at all."

"What's happened to you?" She crossed her arms and looked in his eyes.

"People have been bothering me and asking personal questions like you are doing now"

"But I hope to be called your friend and so I wish to settle this"

"We are not friends and will never be"

"We were on the road to become friends yet then you blamed me for what others have done"

"You provoked them"

"Yes I did provoke them but that was to attack me not you and all of this was meant to provoke you to attack me"

"Why was I your victim?"

"I don't know, maybe because I was enjoying my reading and you decided to yell at me"

"You were disrespecting me and I needed it keep my image in check"

"You're so sensitive, not everyone is going to lick your boots"

"They could at least not set up a makeup session with someone behind my back. Look at this horrible ponytail." He grabbed the tied back hair and shook it. "I had a ruler taped to my back because of you, why do you want to be my friend"

"I DON'T KNOW!" She shook her arms around in confusion. "If I was smart I would honestly just leave you alone and never say anything to you again"

"You should"

**AN: Thank you for the review you mystery person. Is it the same person reviewing? If it is thank you and if it's not thank you all**.


	6. The Idea Of Frills Is Terrifying

The next morning Natsuhiko hid in the bathroom until he knew he wouldn't be dragged to watch Aki with the others. He honestly didn't want to see her.

She'll probably ignore what he said yesterday and she'll annoy him when she has the chance like before. Granted she wasn't that bad. Before all this all she did was talk to him in Biology Club for a minute or two. Why even is she is Biology Club? She mentioned she was bad at science but she doesn't even try to improve herself at the club. She joins the review games but that's it.

When he got to class, all of his friends were there. He sat in his regular seat near them.

Gakushū accused, "You, were you with Cupid, we couldn't find her anywhere."

He shook his head. Karma bounced in excitement, "Sweet, there's a wild Aki."

Gakushū snapped, "Don't call her that, we can't give in to her demands."

"Grow up, it's a simple request and it's basically what the whole school calls her." Ren shook his head at him.

"When are we like the rest of the school."

Tomoya answered the not-question, "Now, the school wants to find... the girl but can't."

Gakushū glared at him.

Teppei said, "He's right you know, well except for the school bit, it's mostly our year who wants to talk to her."

Natsuhiko mentioned, "There's a difference, they want to but can't because they don't have the courage to walk up to someone who is basically a stranger while you guys can't because you can't find her, what do you want to talk to her about?"

Ren shook his head, "Why must you always argue like first graders."

Teppei said, "Hey that wasn't arguing, it was clarifying."

"Well whatever you want to call it, it was unnecessary."

"It was necessary as we want to be as truthful as possible."

"You and your writing intergrity."

Gakushū ordered, "Shut it, this doesn't matter, you all bicker like children, including you Ren."

Karma said, "The second wisest of us all has spoken and he has declared you children."

Ren covered his heart, "I'm wounded Gakushū, you wound me."

Gakushū glared at Karma, "We'll see who's talking when exams roll around, I'm so going to beat you."

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am."

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am."

"No—," Tomoya interrupted, "Shut it and you guys had the nerve to call us children." He rolled his eyes.

Karma made a face at him but smiled when he saw Gakushū'a exspression of annoyance. He was muttering to himself, "I need to beat some respect back into you guys and get rid of the red haired leech."

The teacher walked in and everyone sat down.

At lunch a similar discussion from yesterday to going to eat with Aki occurred but it was shorter. Natsuhiko still dragged his feet and came along with. He knows he can't say no to them.

She wasn't there.

Gakushū walked up to the dude she wanted to sit with yesterday. Natsuhiko thought to himself when seeing whatever his name was, _that girl didn't need to ruin my image to get someone's attention she seems to make friends easily enough._

Gakushū asked, "Do you know where Aki went?"

"I don't know, I saw she left but she didn't say where."

Ren yelled, "We have a runner, I repeat we have a runner."

He ran out of the class followed by Karma. Teppei shook his head but was smiling wide. Tomoya was muttering to himself how he didn't want to spend his lunch exercising. Gakushū muttered some apologies to them for his friends and followed. Natsuhiko followed Gakushū not wanting to be left with what's-his-face.

Ren didn't go far but he went fast. When everyone reached him he asked, "What do you want to do, we can either find her or go back to class A and enjoy our lunch."

Tomoya suggested, "Let's go eat lunch, we have Karma so they can't pair up to cause chaos."

Teppei said, "She'll be by herself and she might be plotting on what to do next."

Natsuhiko had an idea why she was avoiding them. He wasn't going to say as they will most likely be angry with him. He knew he didn't have the nerve to defend himself from them. Others can kiss the ground he walks on but these are the people who can make him be lonely again. He has either isolated himself from him looking down on people or from his past years of low self-esteem. Both versions of himself drive people away.

They wondered the halls for a bit. They chattered idly among themselves until Teppei asked, "Why are we doing this?"

Natsuhiko answered, "The wise Gakushū said so."

Gakushū smirked. He didn't care about the disrespect. "Yes I did so it will be done."

Ren back him up with, "Teppei, she could be with Kou at this very moment planning a date with you."

Tomoya eyes widened and asked, "Both of them are going on a date with you, well aren't you busy and so is she if I think of it as isn't she dating you Natsuhiko."

Teppei eyes widened and was about to speak before Ren cut him off, "No silly Tomoya, they are of course planning a double date where they will get them both to wear frills."

Karma said, "I can actually see Aki doing that."

Teppei sighed, "So can I but we should check out Kou's classroom."

"Which class is she in?"

"..."

"You don't know"

"I didn't think it was important" It isn't really important because he talks to her in club, not anywhere else. Well, he could but he doesn't.

Tomoya spoke louder than normal, "She's your girlfriend, how do you not know this."

"Like you're such a perfect boyfriend."

"I was a perfect boyfriend." He broke up with that girl. He's not anybodies boyfriend.

"Yeah right, there was no reason she cheated—" Ren interrupted Teppei to say, "Teppei didn't deny Kou as his girlfriend."

Tomoya smiled with malice, "You're going to be a rotten boyfriend and Kou will get over her crush."

Teppei put his head in his heads, "She isn't my girlfriend, I have no interest in her in that way, it would be wonderful if she got over her crush and found someone who likes her."

Gakushū ordered, "Enough, let's go check out the first year classrooms for them both."

They found Kou's classroom. When she saw Teppei, she waved. They didn't see Aki in there. Ren started looking under desks. The others followed suit. They got ridiculous with it and even checked the ceiling.

Well, everyone except Teppei. Kou got up to talk to him.

"Why are you here with your friends?" She didn't expect them today.

"They are looking for Aki and I thought she might be with you."

"Why, I have never talked to her." She was lying. Aki approached her earlier asking her to distract the group if they come in here. She didn't think it was likely but she agreed to do it. That girl gave her the perfect event to write about in the paper so doing this would be no problem. And they are going to work on a little something else.

"Seems like something she would do, do you have any ideas where Aki is?"

"Why do you care?" She was defensive, she didn't mind lying. Journalists did it all the time. Well Teppei tried not to, his strange fixation to the truth is what got her interested with him. His articles always were the best to read because his storytelling made up for the lackluster of the situations. Anyway, she still wanted to dance around the question.

"The sooner we find her, the sooner I can get back to my lunch."

"I would suggest you ditching them but... I would prefer if you got out." She knew this was against the goal but she had a plan. She kind of doubted he would leave if she suggested it.

"Really?" He didn't expect her to say that. He expected her to pull him aside and plop him in a chair next to her.

"Yes"

"Really, I thought you'd enjoy seeing me."

"I normally would to but..." That pause will fill his head with ideas. Ideas don't work well for anyone when it comes to others intentions.

"But?"

"I don't know why, I just don't want you here." Lies, it's all lies. She is quite happy to see him here.

He didn't like this. Why was she being weirder than usual? "That isn't much of a reason."

"Can you just get out?" She knew he wouldn't.

"No, I might stay for a bit and anyways we need to talk about our next article." It was true enough but he could do this another time.

She called it. "Fine, might as well invite your friends to sit with my friends, there may not be enough room though."

He smirked to himself, "They can sit on the floor." That's a bit of revenge for himself, enjoy the feeling Gakushū and Tomoya.

He turned to them. "Let's call it a day and just eat lunch here."

Ren asked, "You want to eat lunch with your girlfriend?"

Kou smiled. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend if I did I might have backed off."

Ren said, "It's no use trying to keep it a secret at this point, we all figured it out."

She shook her head. "Gosh darn, I guess the cats out of the bag, I am Teppeis girlfriend and he is my boyfriend." She put her hand on her heart. Time for the rumors to spread and for anyone else interesting to back off.

Teppei said, "What happened to you guys not liking each other?" She just about spit on him last time they talked.

She pointed to him. "He's not flirting with me and saying cheesy rhymes."

"Hey my rhymes get the girls to swoon."

She rolled her eyes. "Doesn't mean they aren't cheesy."

Teppei nodded. "She has a point there."

Ren called over the other four. "Let's call it quits so Teppei can spend some time with Kou."

Gakushū shook his head. "No, we should find Aki."

"No we shouldn't, we are bordering on stalkerish."

He couldn't deny that but he wondered if he cared. He knew he didn't but his allies looked annoyed with him. He called it quits for today.

Kou felt victory. It worked.

She enjoyed herself. Some of her friends bugged her and Teppei with teases while her other friends swooned over Rens cheesy lines. She took the teasing in stride while Teppei got defensive. It was cute to see him so out of his element.

The next day, the boys didn't see a sign of Aki. At lunch, they asked her class if she was absent. She wasn't. She just left. What's-his-face didn't see which direction she left ones again.

The group didn't know what to do. Ren suggested itineraries go to Kou's classroom again. He liked the one friend and wanted to continue their conversation. Plus teasing Teppei is always a plus and Kou makes it so easy. She really would do him some good.

They went with some pushing and telling Gakushū if he didn't come he would be by himself. He just wasn't in the mood to put up too much of a fight.

Karma was okay with it as he continued to annoy Gakushū. Amazingly, it never got old for him.

Natsuhiko and Gakushū was concerned about Aki but for vastly different reasons. Gakushū about what she could be doing. Natsuhiko was concernemed about what he said. She is probably avoiding him.

She is doing a pretty good job. If they didn't find her soon, they were going to get her at the next club meeting. That's if she even shows up at the next one. Personally hopes she does. Then they can talk. He has no idea what to say but just knows he should do something. He did something and a thing needs to be done.

Both of their worries were proven true the next day when they discovered paint on their chairs. Well, it was only Natsuhikos and he only found out when someone told him he had paint on his butt.

It was humiliating. The paint was the same color as his chair so he couldn't tell from just the glance he gave it. The yellow stood out against his uniform. He hoped it was washable.

Karma was wheezing. "That is clever, I'm going to assume it was Aki, I wonder why she only did it to you though."

That seemed like a good time to tell them what he said. "Well um... I kind of said something while we were having this argument and I think it might be why she is avoiding us."

Tomoya said, "Come on, that is why I have been giving a part of my lunch to find that stupid girl and just end up being squished or on the floor, what did you even say."

"Um, I told her she should leave me alone and that we'll never be friends." He found his shoes incredibly interesting.

Tomoya was still annoyed. "Really that's it? She's avoiding you for that, I would expect her to have a thicker skin."

Teppei asked, "What tone of voice did you use because tone is everything."

"I was upset, okay, I wasn't nice to her."

"Yeah, you all can be jerks and you might have been too much of a jerk for her to handle anymore," Karma said.

"Shut up, red head." Natsuhiko did not need his input.

Tomoya said, "If you had her break then I doubt we'll see her anytime soon and if I were you, I would expect more stuff to happen to you." He then wanted to mention something, "If the teacher asks about the paint on your butt, don't rat out Aki."

"Do you really think I broke Aki?" _Crap, I did not mean to do that. I was just mad at her because she screwed me over. I just wanted to get her off my back. I didn't want her to disappear._

Karma answered, "Yes, she is dealing with suddenly being the most talked about girl in the school and having no friends but possibly you and then you tell her to go away."

"Am I the bad guy here?"

No wanted to answe that question but Teppei did, "Yes."

That was not the answer he wanted to hear. "Thanks," he deadpanned.

Teppei shook his head with a smile. "Anytime," he said with too much cheer.

"What are we going to do about it though?" Karma wanted to get this done. With Aki here, it's easier to annoy people.

"I should probably clean myself up, do any of you have a spare pair of pants I can borrow?"

The answer was a unanimous, "No."

Karma added a pleasant, "Suffer."

Aki honestly wasn't too upset by what Natsuhiko said. She was upset at first but then realized he just was just a little emotionallly insecure and seemed to have low self esteem. That gave him a bit of leeway in her books.

She just decided to be vindictive by listening to him. She doubted he was being serious when he said leave her alone and she was proven right when Tudda told her they were asking where they were. Kou also said they swung by her classroom to find her.

She guessed she was being a bit mean by avoiding him but he did ask for it. It might also help him get over his reputation being "ruined" if he is distracted by something.

And she probably got over what he said quickly when she saw all her friends sent her a bunch of messages asking about this one girl on Instagram. She apparently started messages them and asking about her.

Aki looked her up and knew who she was. She was just another cheater but she got bad backlash when people found out. Like really bad. She kind of felt sorry for the girl. She may have just been confused or in a bad situation and she took it too far.

She waited until around seven to answer their questions about the person bothering them. She wanted it to be at a time when they were awake. She told them to lie about her. She asked them to come up with the craziest stories about her so the girl can spread more rumors. The only thing they avoid is anything involving drugs or pregnancy. Well, unless they tell her that she got a girl pregnant but even that is a bit risky.

She wanted even more off the walls stories about her and they can even sprinkle on some true ones. When that stalker heard her fill she was going to send Kou at her for a interview.

It's going to be the best because her friends can come up with the craziest stuff ever. It was, her friends told her the stuff they said to the girl. They said she used to have a fursona, she planned to have a cat army, and that she has a possessed doll. They told the nosy girl she could control it and have it haunt people.

She was a bit upset at the last one. Her "possessed doll" is just her favorite toy from childhood. Her friends just gave it that affectionate nickname when the batteries were dying and it went 'ha...ha...ha...' at a sleepover.

The effect it had on people was worth it though. The people that gave her a special look she gave a smile. It probably didn't help when one of them was trying to prove how untrue her being a horror movie antagonist was when they tried to start a conversation.

She was just reading on her phone when they asked, "What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"What are you reading about?"

"How to get rid of blood stains." She wasn't even lying. The other day she had a nose bleed and used her shirt to stop the bleeding.

That person backed away though. Pretty soon there was a rumor how she was planning on killing the people who spoke ill of her. The people she gave a special smile to doubled.

Even with this going on, Aki wanted to make sure Natsuhiko didn't think she forgot about him. She debated between going with painting his seat or filling squirter things with smelly perfume/cologne.

She decided with the paint job. He can wash it off later after it dries. It'll be easy enough.

The hard part was finding a color that matched the seat perfectly. It took a couple minutes of mixing up but it was deemed close enough. It was spread and left to hopefully not dry too quick.

With that she knew she had to talk to him at some point. She didn't want to approach him though. Until he finds a way to "corner her" she will continue her way of spending lunch. She could probably go and bother Kou. She is pretty entertaining and her friends are a riot. They didn't seem to mind her too much.

Maybe she can hang with Tudda at lunch. It'll probably be better if she left him alone.

If she really was bored, she could find the nosy cheater. Hear the sob story. It's fun to hear about how she can be villain. Helps her find her morale standpoint on what she did. She couldn't believe she was still unsure how she felt about what she did. She is kind of leaning towards being not guilty but that may be because she might be bottling up her true feelings. If she does lean towards guilt then she might make herself miserable for no reason. She is settled on cufusion though. Most likely she is thinking way too much because it's either dive to deep into her head or into people's lives. She does five too deep into books as well but she's alright with that.

With that in mind she firmly headed for Kou. She's good for a laugh. People can be a nice distraction. Usually if she wanted a distraction she would dive into her phone but then she would see all the notifications. Wait, she can turn off the notifications but still she's rather be with people.

She was stopped though. She heard Karma shouting, "Hey Aki, stop I just want to talk."

She did stop. She wasn't avoiding him. "What do you want to say?"

Karma grinned. "I have a suggestion, how about you and Kou plan and double date for you and Koyama and Kou and Araki."

She scrunched up her nose. "Why?"

"Because it'll be funny and you can get them to do embarrassing stuff and the fact you got Araki to finally go out with Kou will be a plus." Karma just kinda wants to see what would happen to the their dynamic. Shifting peoples dynamics is fun to see and watch.

"Okay fine, how would I do it?" It didn't seem like a bad way to spend a bit of time. She didn't have plans for the weekend and spending some time with Kou outside of school would be cool. Plus just seeing her interact with Teppei is fun.

"Send a note to Asano telling him the only way you'll talk to them again is if Koyama and Teppei come to a cafe at XXX at whatever time, then bring Kou with you. It technically won't be a date but you'll all be hanging out together." He really is tired of seeing Asano trying to find Aki. This will entertain him and get rid of an annoying habit of Asano.

"I'll get Kou on board." She'll add to the note that he'll be buying pastries for her.

"Oh and nice prank with the paint. Clever, would have been better if he reacted more." Karma dangled the story in front of her just waiting for her to bite.

"How'd he react?"

"Like he was guilty. He told us what he said. Rude."

She kind of wondered who he was referring to. She didn't want to ask though. "Anyways, thanks for the idea."

"My pleasure."

She went to Kou. She agreed pretty easily. They spent the rest of lunch either being teased or brainstorming what to do. They found the best way to word the note. Wording is everything when it comes to people.

**AN/ yes, this chapter is done. I did not know how I was going to do this. I probably have 10k words for this chapter in other documents. Then a creepy bit led to a whole other plot in a whole different universe. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the wait. **


End file.
